


Christmas Wish List

by LunarSyrin



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Handcuffs, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarSyrin/pseuds/LunarSyrin
Summary: Turk can’t believe that Danny took them seriously all those months ago. But now, here is this exotic beauty standing in his hotel room. She even came wrapped in a bow for him.





	Christmas Wish List

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bridgit_Smith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bridgit_Smith/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii 5-0 or Ocean's Eleven. I'm just borrowing the characters for fun. Been wanting to do a crossover one for a while but didn't get an idea til recently. Also a heads up, the characters may be a bit OOC.
> 
> Author's Note: I'm trying with my other stories but feel I have hit a writers block on basically all of them. Just came up with this and decided to hammer it out and see if that would maybe open up my mind about the rest of them. Just a crossover fluff I came up with after a bit of book reading. Enjoy!
> 
> Author's Note 2: Slightlly updated version. Went over it the next day to make sure that I didn't make any major errors. Turns out I made quite a few so here is a slightly revised version. I apologize about the previous errors.

Turk Malloy was used to getting first class service when he travelled. Usually he and Virgil spent Christmas with their birth family but this year, Rusty said that Danny had a bonus for the Ocean's crew. He didn't tell them what it was but that he would be flying all of them to Austin, Texas for their holiday bonus. They had overnighted in New York before traveling down here after a month long job in Rome and he had to admit, he needed the break. They all did.

He liked getting away after a job and having some down time. While he was glad that a trip was set up for them, he didn't particularly enjoy being in Texas. It was hot and worse, it was humid. He couldn't wait to get to the hotel, wherever it was. He was with his brother and Yen riding in a limo. After an hour long ride, they finally pulled up in front of The Driskill Hotel. Virgil whistled low as they pulled up to the hotel and he had to agree with his brother. Sometimes, he was still amazed at the places that they got to stay in. He didn't understand what Yen was saying, but it seemed that he was in agreement with them. They all climbed out of the limo, checking in with the front desk before recieving their room keys. While it was rare that he and Virgil were split up, Rusty had gotten them all separate rooms as he had stated that they would all need it for their Christmas bonuses. While Turk was used to staying with his brother, he didn't mind getting away from him sometimes. Even though they tended to argue back and forth all the time, it was how they communicated with each other. But after a month of living almost on top of each other, even they had to admit that they needed a break from each other. Once they had their room assignments, they all stepped into the elevator to head to their rooms.

"What do you think it is?" Virgil asked his brother.

"Hell if I know. If I could read minds then I certainly wouldn't be in this line of work," his brother responded.

Yen added in his two cents in Cantonese. No one understood what he said but it was somehow still understood by a few in their group. The twins were not some of these people. The elevator stopped and Yen got out first. The doors closed and they continued on their way up. When the twins got to their floor, they realised that their rooms were in opposite directions from each other so said goodnight and parted ways.

Turk inserted the card key into the door and pushed it open. Somehow, his bags had made it up to his room ahead of him. He wasn't quite sure how but he didn't care, he just wanted to wash the travel grime off of himself. He walked through the suite he had been set up in. He had stayed in more extravagant places but this one wasn't too bad. He would take in more of it tomorrow. Tonight, he just wanted to get a bath and go to sleep. When he got to the bedroom however, there was a young woman who looked to be around his age wrapped in a candy cane striped ribbon that wrapped strategically around her body, covering her breasts with a bow that landed right at the tops of her thighs, covering her groin. She looked slightly nervous to be here.

"I'm sorry miss. I'm fairly certain that I've been assigned this room. How did you get in here?" Turk asked. He was slightly skeptical about the beautiful, young woman standing in front of him but she was also fairly naked and he didn't think that she would pose much of a threat. Though he had seen plenty of young women in his past who didn't look like a threat but had turned out to be extremely deadly. She had more of a boyish figure but he could see that the ribbon was hugging some rather womanly curves. It wrapped across her chest, slightly raised before disappearing behind her back. It came back around and ended in a huge bow that rested right above her womanhood. Her chestnut brown hair fell just past her shoulders, her eyes were a warm but nervous chocolate brown with delicate lips that had a slight berry sheen to them. The lower one was currently being worried by her teeth at the moment as she stood in front of him with her hands behind her back. She looked very much like a present he would like to unwrap this Christmas. He also thought that she was the most attractive gift he had ever received for Christmas.

"Hi. I'm fairly certain that I'm in the right place. Rusty Ryan sent me. He said that I was on your Christmas Wish List," the exotic beauty responded. She continued, "Apparently, you guys were joking around about what would be on your Christmas Wish List and you mentioned having a native woman of Hawai'i as being on yours. So, here I am! Your Christmas bonus."

Turk looked at her strangely, "Did my brother put you up to this? Or maybe it was Livingston? It seems like the kind of thing that he would do."

"No, no one put me up to this. I wasn't kidnapped nor am I being forced to do this. I'm here for whatever you desire to do this evening. We can just sit and talk, we could play a card game, we could sit and drink or we could have sex. I'm down for whatever you want to do but it was my understanding that I was brought here for your pleasure, which I assumed would be sexual, but it's whatever you want. He wasn't sure what you would like but he gave me instructions to let you know that there is a bag on the end of the bed with different items that we can use on each other tonight if you would like. I can run a bath for you if you would like to start your evening of relaxation." The young woman smiled at him. Turk quickly turned around, mumbling a quick 'Excuse me' to the woman standing there and went looking for the phone. He dialed up his brothers suite. After 3 rings, Virgil picked up.

"This had better be important!" Came Virgil's irritated voice down the line.

"You can blow it out your ass! It's your brother calling you."

"In that case, you can definitely kiss my ass. I'm busy with my present right now."

"You got one as well?"

"Yeah, I asked for a British babe. Proper high class and all of that. She's a gorgeous brunette with a fantastic body! I was just getting down to unwrapping her properly so I can throughly enjoy her." Turk could here the grin in his brothers voice. He loved his brother dearly but sometimes, his brother was an idiot.

"Did you even bother to ask her name before you jumped her?"

"Yeah, she said it was Raquel or Rachelle or Rachel, something like that. Anyway, what's up?"

"Did you know that that conversation would lead to _this_?"

"I had no idea. I thought it was just a hypothetical question but I'm glad it did. This is the best Christmas gift I've ever gotten in my life!"

"You don't feel odd about this?"

"Look, I don't know about yours but mine said she was willing, she wasn't being forced and she wanted to do this. I have her consent and she has mine and right now, she's got me tied to the bed and is about to do unspeakable things to me. I hope. Look, does your present seem unwilling?"

"No."

"Didn't she say something along the lines of she was a willing participant and was being forced in any way to do this?"

"Well no but-"

"Then what's the problem?"

"It's just not really me."

"Look, you don't have to sleep with the woman. She's already there and they are being compensated for their time. So do what you want with her. If you want to sit and talk then do that, if you want to fuck her brains out then do that. There is no pressure to do anything but enjoy her company in whatever way is most enjoyable to you."

Turk thought for a moment. He knew his brother was right and sometimes, he hated to admit that, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. You know, it wouldn't kill you to admit that more. If feels good to hear it."

Turk rolled his eyes at that one, "Whatever you pompous leech. Thanks for the talk Virg. Enjoy yourself and see you in the morning."

"You enjoy yourself as well. If all goes well on this end, you might not see me in the morning. I may just be 'sleeping in'." Turk rolled his eyes again at his brother.

"Thanks for the pep talk bro. Good night Virgil."

"Good night Turk." They both hung up the phones. Turk took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He walked back into the bedroom where the woman was still standing in the same spot he had left her in.

"Hey, you okay? I thought you had walked out on me there," she chuckled nervously.

"Nah, sorry about that. I just had to call..." he hesitated for a moment. He really didn't need to reveal anything to this woman but he figured what the hell, it wasn't like he was going to see her ever again, "my brother. It's just so crazy that something that we were joking about with our friends would actually turn into a reality."

The woman stepped forward placing her hand on his upper arm, "Hey, there is no pressure here tonight. Like I said, if you want to just talk or I can put on a bathrobe and we can play Crazy 8's or Go Fish or something then we can do that."

Turk laughed at that bringing a smile to the woman's lips. She dropped her hand from his arm. "Well, can you at least tell me your name?"

"My name is whatever you want it to be."

"Let's not do all that. My name is Turk and you are...?"

"I'm Kono."

"Well, nice to meet you Kono. You know what I want right now? I would like a nice hot bath to wash all this travel grime off of me and I would like for you to join me."

"We can do that. I'll draw the bath while you look through the bag."

He reached over and took her hand in his. It was warm and fit quite comfortably into his own, "That is a great idea. You go ahead and do that. If I don't finish up in time, call me when it's ready." He looked her up and down still wrapped in the ribbon, "And keep that ribbon on til we hop in the bath. I'm going to take great pleasure in unwrapping my Christmas gift." If this was his Christmas bonus, then we was gonna enjoy it.

Kono smiled. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, "I'll see you in a bit." She dropped his hand, turned around and headed to the bathroom. Before she could take a step, he brought his hand down and smacked her ass. She threw a smirk over her shoulder at him before turning and walking to the bathroom. He watched her pert, shapely ass as it walked away before disappearing it disappeared. He never expected this and, depending on how the night went, would depend on if he thanked or cursed his boss out tomorrow morning. He sat on the edge of the bed and opened the bag. Inside, he found a few different types of handcuffs, lube, a blindfold and different items one could use to tie another to a bed such as rope, silks and even ties for some reason, massage oils as well as two different types of candles: ones that burned into massage oil as well as ones that just burned. There was also a belt, a riding crop, a whip and a paddle. There were a few different varieties of gags in there as well as what looked like butt plugs. Digging further into the bag, he found a few dildos and vibrators. His hand closed around the last item which he pulled out of the bags and looked at it. It looked like a series of straps attached in different places to each other. He had no idea what it was but figured he wouldn't need it anyway. Checking the little pouch on the side, he discovered matches. Rusty had really thought of anything they could need for a fun night in. Just as he had finished packing everything back into the bag, Kono called for him from the bathroom. He placed the bag onto the desk one, kicked off his shoes and socks and headed into the bathroom.

Kono had turned off the lights but set up a few candles around the bathroom as well as on the corners of the massive tub. A Slow Jams channel was playing over the sound system in the bathroom. He was impressed. She really was here for his enjoyment and relaxation. He didn't want to take advantage of her but hell, if she wasn't doing what she had come here to do. He walked further into the bathroom, getting closer to her and the tub. It was one of the best sights in his life: a gorgeous woman wrapped up in a Christmas bow. He lifted his hands up to start undoing the buttons on his shirt when her delicate hands brushed his away.

"Let me." Kono smiled as her fingers swiftly popped the buttons open one by one while Turk watched her. Once she reached the bottom, she smoothed her hands up his hard abs and over his chest, she pushed the shirt off his shoulders, allowing it to drop to the floor. Without hesitation, she dropped to her knees so that her face was level with his crotch. Before he could truly formulate a thought, her fingers were deftly undoing his belt before snagging in the waistband of his boxers and pants and pulling both of them down to the floor. He stepped out of them, standing before her naked. He wasn't ashamed of his body. Even though they tended to travelled all over the world, he still liked to keep himself in shape. Plus, when you had a twin brother, there wasn't really room to be shy. He was quite comfortable with his nakedness. Growing up with a brother like Virgil, they both had to quickly adapt to being naked as at random intervals during their youth, they would try and pants each other and not always at the most convenient of times. Now that she had unwrapped him, it was time for him to unwrap his gift. He unconsciously licked his lips. He raised his finger, motioning for Kono to do a circle. She slowly spun and Turk was able to better check her out. Her curves were not voluptuous but they did give her a womanly shape that he certainly appreciated. He had her do another turn so that he could inspect the ribbon and see if there was a starting place. Seeing none, he started with the bow right on top of her crotch. It came away easily and he slowly unwrapped her, savoring every new piece of skin revealed to him. The front of her pussy was waxed mostly clean except for a landing strip leading down to her core. Her mink brown nipples hardened into peaks as the cold air of the room hit them. He couldn't help himself. Before he realised what he was doing, he reached out with one hand and ran a thumb across the hard nub. Focusing on it, he ran his thumb back and forward across it a few times, coaxing it into hardness before he realised what he was doing. He pulled his hand back, glancing up into her eyes. He could see the start of desire there. He ran his hand down the side of her breasts to rest on her hip. Wrapping his hand around it, his other hand slid behind her neck. They worked to simultaneously pull her closer to him, pulling her head down to his. Her eyes closed as their lips made contact. The kiss was warm but tentative, both just feeling the other out. When they parted, Kono had a little smile on her face. Turk chuckled at her before leading her to the tub. He got in first, turning around to help her out. "Why don't you settle into the water while I get us some champagne." He stepped into the tub, sitting down in the soothing water, stretching out his limbs and leaning back with his head against the edge of the tub. He sighed deeply as the heat slowly seeped into his muscles. As he did that, she turned and walked towards an ice bucket containing champagne and glasses. Kono picked up the hair tie on the counter and threw her hair up into a loose ponytail on the top of her head. She filled up the two flutes before walking back over to the tub. She held them both in one hand while using the other one to steady herself getting into the tub. Turk plucked the two flutes out of her hands, offering up his free hand to help her into the tub. She slowly sat down and settled herself between his legs. She leaned back against his chest. He handed her a glass and they clinked them together before taking a sip. He wrapped his arm around her middle. They clinked glasses and each took a sip. "So, what do you do for a living?"

"It's...complicated."

"Well, I'm a smart cookie. Try me."

"What we do can't exactly be explained. It's not really something that we talk about with anyone outside of our line or work."

"Are you guys CIA or Interpol or something?"

"Well no...but I have met a few of those guys. They were actually quite nice. One even invited me and my brother on vacation with him and his brothers. THAT was a vacation I will never forget and if it wasn't for him being apart of...the organization that he was a part of, we probably would have never gotten out of Turkey. And THAT will never be spoken of again though a few of the pictures from that night were in our company slideshow at the end of the year. That was an interesting story to tell!" Kono looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "What we do is more of a Robin Hood type situation except not every time we give back to the poor but we do redistribute the wealth. And not every time is it all as a group. Sometimes it's individual projects and it spans across the globe. But there are some things that we do that mean we can't ever go back to certain countries."

"Should you be telling me all of these details?"

"You asked. And it's not like there is even a possibility of us ever seeing each other again or anyone coming to find you. I'm not telling you anything that could be used against me. And even if you do tell, who's gonna believe you?" Kono struck him with her elbow in his ribs. "What? I don't mean it in a bad way. I just mean that there isn't any sort of way that we can be connected together by anyone. So, on that note, what do you do?" He brought his free hand to hers, intertwining their fingers together.

"I surf actually. I'm just starting out on the pro circuit. Been doing it since I was 12 but started training competitively when I hit 15 and been with it ever since. It's pretty great actually cause I get to travel quite a bit. I get to stay in different places and meet different people. It actually works out pretty well cause I can do a bit of surfing while I'm here in Texas so it's like a free surf vacation at the same time. It's partially how Danny lured me here. The fact that I get to be wined and dined by a handsome man is just a maybe just fucked through the mattress." Kono tilted her head back and smiled up at him. He returned the smile before leaning down and claiming her mouth in a kiss. She nibbled lightly at his bottom lip before nipping it a bit harder, causing Turk to gasp. She took the opportunity to sweep her tongue into his mouth to tangle with hers.

 _She's a bold one. I'm gonna enjoy her tonight,_ he thought to himself. His hand made small circles on her flat stomach. He ran his hand up her stomach to his chest until his fingers came in contact with her erect nipple. She gasped into his mouth before it turned into a moan. He placed his empty glass down on the edge of the tub, moving his now free hand to play with the other nipple, pulling and twisting it to get it as hard as the first one. She arched her chest to try and get more contact with his hands while pushing her ass back into his hardening cock. Turk moved down to nibble at her shoulder and neck. He mumbled against her skin, "Though I know that you were brought here for my pleasure, we never stopped and talked to find out if there was anything that you would like to get out of tonight or anything in particular that you wanted?"

"Whatever you want to give me."

He pulled up from her neck to look in her eyes. "I'm not a nice guy Kono," she met his eyes, "I'm rough around the edges."

"I'm a big girl. I can stand it a little rough. I grew up with quite a few male cousins. I can handle myself." Kono downed the rest of her champagne, placed the glass on the side of the tub, turned around and straddled his hips in a matter of seconds. She got a slightly devilish glint in her eye, "Plus, I'm not exactly a nice girl." As if to prove her point, she gripped his hair in her hand and yanked his head back, exposing his neck. She nipped and licked across his neck as his hands quickly moved down and grabbed her eyes, filling his hands. Encouraged by his response, Kono started biting a bit harder. He growled, digging his fingers into her hair and crushing their lips together again.

Breaking the kiss he murmured against her lips, "Let's move this to the bedroom." Kono climbed off of him, carefully stepping out of the tub followed by Turk. He grabbed 2 towels and handed one to her. Instead of drying herself, she started drying him off rigorously so that they could continue what they started in the bathroom. Turk repaid the favour with the same enthusiasm. Once finished, they threw their towels on the floor, he grabbed her arm and pulled her roughly to him. As he kisssed her, backing her up towards the bedroom, he reached up and pulled the hair tie off so that he could dig his fingers in her hair. When they were close enough to the bed, he scooped her up and tossed her on the bed. Crossing the room, he pulled a pair of padded handcuffs out of the bag. When he turn around, she was propped up on her arms looking at her through hooded lids. He dangled the cuffs from his finger, studying the vision on the bed. "Remove the extra pillows, lie down and place your hands up to the headboard." She did as he requested while he unclipped the cuffs from each other. He sat on the side of her as he wrapped them around each wrist before pulling her wrists close to the headboard. While he worked the small clip to secure her to one of the wrought iron rungs of the headboard, his dick hovered over her face. She licked her lips. She took the opportunity to take the tip of his bobbing cock in her mouth. It wasn't quite hard yet but she would get it there.

She wrapped her lips around the tip, using suction to pull it between her lips. Her tongue slid underneath the head, pressing underneath it and running her tongue in a line along the slit up to the top before repeating the motion in reverse. A groan emmited from his lips and he momentarily paused above her, his fingers halting what they were doing. She kept a slight pressure with her tongue on the underside of his dick while applying a light suction to the head. With what little movement she could muster in her now slightly restricted position, she moved her head back and forth, taking in as much of him as she could. It seemed that what she was doing was fine though as she heard no complaints and he had even started to move his hips back and forth, bringing himself closer and closer to her unintentionally so that the strain on her neck was much less. Kono relaxed her throat as she progressed meaning she was able to slowly take in more and more of him. He was steadily growing harder between her lips. As he did so, more and more pre-cum poured from his dick. She looked up at him, stopping all motions and waited for him to make eye contact with her. When he realised that she had stopped her movements, a devilish smile appeared on her face (or as much as she could with his dick in her mouth) before she took a deep breath and swallowed him all the way to the hilt, feeling him hit the back of her throat. She sunk her nose into the blonde curls at the base of his cock. The groan she heard from above was music to her ears. She swallowed twice in quick succession around his cock and got another groan as her reward. Knowing she was eliciting these noises from him was a powerful feeling and she moaned as she swallowed around his dick. She moved her head back and forth, taking in as much of him every time, interspersing it with deep treating and swallowing around him. He rapidly grew harder in her mouth and had to pull away. If he continued to let her do that, he would cum in no time. He pulled all the way back and out of her mouth, sitting back on his haunches, fastening the cuffs a forgotten endeavor while he took a few breaths to calm himself.

Turk looked down at her in wonder, "Jesus Christ woman! Where the hell was that?!"

She got a mischievous look in her eye before responding, "Well I thought it was a damn good blow job. I must not have done a very good job. Let me try that again then." She leaned forward to try and get him back in her mouth.

He rolled his eyes at her, "Back off you ravenous vixen, I know what it was you were doing, I just wasn't expecting it. Now keep your mouth closed and let me finish what I started or the next thing I'm going to be using on you is going to be a gag." He finished clipping the handcuffs together behind a rung.

"Oooo, kinky." He smirked at her before twisting her nipple between his fingers. She gasped and arched up into the touch. That shut her up. As he pulled her nipple away from her body, she arched up her body to prolong the sensation but had to stop because of the restrictions of the cuffs. He repeated the same gesture on the other side with the same results. He pressed himself along her side, his erection rubbing against her hip. He lowered his face to hers, capturing her lips in an intense and passionate kiss, swallowing her moans of pleasure. His hand wandered lightly down her body, traveling from her collarbone, skimming his palm over both nipples before continuing the path downwards to brush over her stomach, cradling her hip and traveling down one thigh before pushing it to the side. He switched his hand to the other thigh for the return trip. He then let his fingers journey down the inside of one thigh, heading to her knee before switching to the other side and stopping a few centimeters of her center before he moved his hand down the same path it had traveled and switching to the other thigh for the return journey, each time coming closer and closer to her sex. Kono was writhing under the ministrations, pulling at the cuffs as she tried to get his fingers closer to where she needed them while his tongue essentially fucked her mouth in the same manner in which she hoped he would do to her body later. He pulled his lips from hers, noting the protest in her voice as he did so. He propped his head up on hand beneath him as his other hand continued to inch closer to her sex.

"Turk come on! Please!" Kono's eyes opened, practically begging him to do something, anything to quell the fire within her.

He chuckled at the needy look on her face as she continued to pull at the handcuffs, "You are quite the needy one aren't you?"

"Turk please! Please!"

"Please what? What do you want me to do?"

Kono looked like she was slightly dumbfounded by his stupidity. If he couldn't tell by the way that she was writhing and moaning underneath him then she wasn't quite sure what to do. She wasn't even sure exactly what it was she was asking for but she knew that the man above her could give it to her. She tugged and writhed, wanting to touch him while simultaneously wanting to get his fingers to touch her down there where he was frustratingly keeping his fingers from going. "Please just touch me!" She begged him.

He calmly replied while staring into her desperate eyes, "And where would you like me to touch you?"

She growled, "You know exactly where I want to be touched! Hurry up and do it!"

"I can't know where to touch you if you won't tell me Kono!"

"For fucks sake! Shove your fingers into my pussy! Play with my clit! Is that what you wanted to hear you sadistic bastard?!" Turk smiled down at her before his fingers trailed down her center, slightly running his fingertips between her lips and feeling the wetness already there. He dipped his fingers further in, rubbing them just into her entrance and coating his fingers in her juices.

"My, my, my, you are quite wet down here," He brought his glistening fingers back up in front of her face so they could both see. He put oen of his fingers in his mouth, sucking her juices from them. She tasted of cantaloupe and something exotic. He could see her eyes dilate further from the action, "Mmm, delicious. Did you want a taste?" She nodded her head vigorously. He ran the other finger with her juices down the center of her lower lip. Her tongue dipped out to lick her flavour from her lips, hoping to capture his finger. Her tongue just caught the tip as he dragged it away from her mouth. "You want to suck your juices off my finger?" She nodded again. "Open up for me." Kono immediately opened up her legs. Turk chuckled, "I meant open up your mouth." She obeyed and he stuck his finger in. Her lips promptly closed around it and she used the same skills that she used to suck his dick to suck his finger. He pulled his finger from her mouth when he was sure she had gotten all of her juices off of it. He ducked down to taste her flavour off of their combined tongues. His hand wandered back down to her pussy lips. He pulled back so that he could watch her face as he slid two fingers in between her lips to her warm, wet center. She moaned as his fingers finally went where she wanted them to go, arching up into the contact. He watched her face, eyes closed, mouth open and panting as she enjoyed the fingers filling her up repeatedly. He curled his fingers, searching against her front wall. He knew he had found what he was looking for when her eyes flew open and she hissed at the contact. He continued his ministrations, pressing on her g-spot and enjoying the noises she was making as he took her higher and higher, dropping light kisses to her cheek every so often. He made the situation a hell of a lot better for her by stroking her swollen clit with his thumb. She arched completely off the bed. "Goodness, you're very responsive, beautiful." Kono responded with an audible gulp and gasping breathes as she she got closer and closer to her climax. He quickened the pace on both her g-spot and her clit as her gasping breath changed to noise.

"E ku'u Akua! Pēlā nō! Right there!" The knot in her stomach was becoming tighter and tighter as she got closer to her climax.

He had no idea what she was saying and quickly ran through all the languages that he knew in his head and not being able to reference one of them but the speed at which she was speaking and the increase in volume meant that she was getting closer. His fingers went faster and faster over her clit and g-spot until he heard and felt her release, screaming as she hit her peak while her insides clenched hard on his fingers. He slowed down slightly as he worked her through her orgasm.

"Good girl," he crooned into her ear as she tried to level out her breathing though he doubted she heard him. When her body had slightly eased up on his fingers, he continued moving them in and out of her while he moved down her body so that his shoulders were in between her thighs. He slid one arm under her thigh to wrap around it and place the flat of his palm on her stomach. He shifted her down until her arms were almost taunt. He wanted her to have some leeway but not enough that she could get away from him if she tried. Speeding up the pressure again with his fingers, he started in on her clit. And because he was feeling that cocky about himself, he spelled out his name with his tongue on her clit, sucking it with a slight pressure as he finished spelling it out. He challenged himself to see how fast he would have to go before she came again, punctuating the end of his name with a longer suck of her clit. Turns out the magical number was 4 when she came again in another scream of ecstasy with her pussy clamping on his fingers and sucking her clit through the orgasm. He changed tactics from sucking to gently lapping at her as she came down from her second orgasm of the night, her body was covered in a fine sheen of sweat. He grinned to himself, licking first his lips then his fingers of her juices.

He got up onto his knees and settled himself between her thighs. He paused for a moment, watching as this exotic beauty took in deep breathes as she tried to calm herself down. He pulled her ass up, propping it on his thighs. He rubbed her thighs to bring her back to herself. "Hey, open your eyes. Open your eyes for me beautiful," he coaxed her. After a few minutes, her eyes fluttered open but just barely, "We need protection here?"

Kono shook her head, "I'm on the pill."

"God, could you be any more perfect?" Turk grinned as he positioned himself at her entrance.

She spoke through more calmed breaths, "I'm feeling pretty damned perfect right about now." He couldn't help himself. He leaned his upper body forward without moving his hips forward and kissed her briefly. When he pulled back, he could fully take in the blissed out expression on her face. He grinned at her before plunging himself into her. She gasped as she arched off of the bed, her pussy still a bit sensitive from the two damn near consecutive orgasms she had.

"You okay there beautiful?"

"Oh yeah," Kono sighed. Turk started gently moving in her, allowing her to get comfortable around his manhood. After a few minutes, he noticed that she started pressing back against him. He sped up as she seemed to come back to herself, gaining more energy by the minute. He shifted his angle slightly, looking for just the right one when...

"Oh!" And there it was. He slid back and went in at that same angle to achieve the same breathy, "Oh!" That he had just received. He kept at that angle. Her breathing got faster; interspersed with shouts of "Yes!", "Fuck!", "Oh my god!" And "Turk!" He went faster and faster, watching and feeling Kono go higher and higher until her third orgasm of the night ripped through her with his name on her lips.

 _Jesus Christ, this woman is damn near perfect!_ He thought to himself. He pulled out of her with her pussy trying to grip him and pull him back inside. He crawled up to release her hands from the headboard before clipping the cuffs back together. He slipped out of her, crawled off the side of the bed and pulled her legs to either side of his hips. He placed himself at her entrance. He pressed forward slightly, letting the head sit between her lips and simply rubbing himself up and down the opening. He leaned over her whispering in her ear, "Put your arms around my neck." She opened her eyes to slits and lifted her arms just enough to get them over his head before resting them on his neck. "You alive there beautiful?" Kono nodded, looking at him through hooded eyes. "You're gonna have to work with me here. Wrap your legs around me." She brought her legs up and wrapped them loosely around his waist. He slid one arm under her back and the other around her waist. As he scooped her up, he slid into her again. She sighed at being filled again. He walked her over to the vanity, placing her on the edge as he started up again with his strokes, varying his speeds between fast and slow. He was slowly waking her back up again as he slid into her heat. At this point, she was practically leaking her juices on his cock. His hands were back between them, playing with her nipples as he brushed and pulled at them while, kissing and biting at her neck and collarbone. He noticed when she started to come around again as her hands went from making circles on the back of his neck to gently running into the hair at the nape of his neck. She had definately found her fourth wind when she pulled on his hair again and greedily kissed him, using his surprise to sweep her tongue his mouth, taking charge of the kiss. He pulled back reluctantly, removing her arms from around his neck. She had a look of confusion in her eyes through the lust. "Just releasing your hands. I want you to fully enjoy this one."

"I don't know if I have another one in me."

"I know you do beautiful. And I know that I won't have to work that hard to get it out of you." He released her wrists from each other. Using both of his hands, he pulled her thighs up to wrap around his waist, hoping that she would take the hint. He placed her arms back around his neck. He wrapped his arm around her waist and the other around her back as he did before but he took a few steps from the vanity so they were in the middle of the floor. Kono looked over his shoulder.

"We're not going back to the bed."

He grinned at her, "Nuh-uh. We're gonna stay right here." As if to emphasize his point, he lifted her up slightly and let gravity sink her back down onto his cock. Her eyes closed and she groaned at the sensation. "You up for that?" He emphasized it by lifting her up and pulling her back down onto his cock.

"I could definately agree to it," she sighed. He lifted her up and down again and again, finding his rhythm. He noticed that after a while, Kono was actually able to join him as he thrust into her, feeling her thighs clench around his waist as she used them to lift herself up and down on his dick. She threw her head back as she simply enjoyed the sensations. As the thrusting started to get a little off tempo, he quit moving and allowed her to get her pleasure how she saw fit by simply supporting her as she moved on her own accord. After a few minutes, she seemed to realise that she was really the only one moving and stopped. "Why did you stop?"

"I was just amazed at the fact that you're fucking yourself on my dick without any help from me. I've never been with a woman who was able to do that."

"Surfing gave me really strong thighs. That and being able to put my cousins in a headlock with them til they say uncle."

Turk laughed. "I'm sure you can do anything you set your mind to beautiful." He kissed her gently before he started moving his hips again. She moved in counterpoint to him as she started getting closer to her forth orgasm of the night.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

He stopped moving immediately, his face getting serious, "What's the matter? What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing is wrong. I can just feel my body reaching for a forth orgasm." He grinned as he started moving again.

"Jeez, and here I was thinking that something was wrong. Good to know that I'm doing something right over here."

"Oh, your doing something right. You're doing something very right." She said as she raised herself up and used gravity to slam herself back onto his dick. She was so much more sensitive now, gripping him with her fingers and digging them into his back. Seeing and feeling her response both on his dick and on his back,he took back a bit of control. He lifted her all the way until just the tip was in her then slammed her back down until his pelvis hit her ass. He could feel himself getting closer to his release as the pressure built up behind his groin. She was now dragging her nails across his back as she approached her fourth orgasm of the night. Fuck, he wanted it but he wanted to take this gorgeous woman over the edge one more time before he did.

"God Kono. You're so fucking wet and tight. Every time you cum, your body grips me like it doesn't want to let go. Fuck, I could get used to the feeling. Come on Kono, cum on my dick one more time. Come on beautiful, cum for me again. Let me fill up that sweet pussy for you. Gonna cum so deep in your pussy. Gonna keep fucking your pussy til you cum on my dick again. I know you got one more in there for me. Come on Kono. Cum on this dick for me," he muttered in her ear. Kono groaned as she clung on to his neck, letting him fuck her again. His words only sent to drive her faster towards her climax.

"Oh god Turk! I'm gonna cum again!"

"Yes Kono! Cum on this dick!"

"Oh god, I'm cumming!"

"Yes, cum for me Kono!"

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Ohmygod! I'm ccccuuuummmmmmmiiinnnnngggg!" Kono's entire body went stiff as her forth orgasm of the night raced through her body. Turk groaned as he felt her pussy clench around his dick. He tried to move but found that he couldn’t because she had him clenched so tight.

"There you go beautiful. I know you had another one in you." He whispered in her ear as he rubbed circles on her back. Kono was resting, spent on his shoulder. When he felt her start to give way a bit around his dick, he continued pumping into her, chasing his own orgasm. Her body was still spasming around his dick. Pumping into her still gloriously tight pussy, made easier by her pliant body. He pumped faster into her, feeling his seed pooling in his groin. He could feel his dick spas among as his seed traveled up his his seed traveled up his dick, exploding inside of her warmth. He growled her name as he plunged his dick deep into her, holding still as his orgasm hit.

"Fuck me!"

"You gotta give me some time before I do that again. I'm not a teenager anymore, you know." He felt her grin against his neck.

"I didn't mean it literally but I certainly wouldn't mind having an encore performance of that later." Turk turned them around and headed for the bed.

"I'm gonna have to thank Danny for this one. Send him a huge fruit basket or some sort of Italian leather shoes or something." Turk used one arm to support Kono around her waist while the other one was pulling the sheets down so they could slide between them. Once he had pulled them back enough, he gently placed Kono on the bed, sliding out of her at the same time before covering her with the sheets and blanket. He turned away and opened the mini bar, happy to see some Gatorade and water in there. He pulled out one of each and padded back to Kono who looked happy and relaxed as she laid under the covers. "Hey beautiful, did you want something to drink?" She nodded her head without opening her eyes, "I've got Gatorade and I've got water. Which would you like?"

"Gatorade please," she replied as she pushed her upper body up off the bed. Turk cracked the bottle before giving it to her. Before he could even get the water bottle to his lips, she had sucked back half the bottle.

"Little thirsty?"

"Little bit. Nap first, then we'll call room service."

"Getting kinda bossy here aren't you?"

"Hey, you already had something to eat. But I need sleep first before I have the energy to do anything." He chuckled. She capped the bottle before handing it back to him. He took it from her and set it back into the fridge along with the water.

"Alright, nap first then we can call room service."

"Wanna set an alarm?"

"Nah, we'll wake up whenever we wake up."

"Alright, enjoy your nap beautiful. And thanks for being one of the best Christmas gifts I've ever received."

"Thank you for giving me one of the best nights I've ever had in my life. Good night Turk," she murmured as she started falling off to sleep.

Turk circled the bed and slid in on the other side of the bed beneath the sheets. "Good night Kono. Sweet dreams." He moved her hair to the side and kissed the back of her neck. He pulled her pliant body to his, slipping his arm around his middle and wrapped himself around her. He sighed contentedly as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> E ku'u Akua - Oh my God
> 
> Pēlā nō - That's it
> 
> I thought it would be a bit entertaining to include Rachel in this. I revamped this and hopefully fixed all the mistakes. I did this over the course of a few days and finished at some crazy hour in the morning.


End file.
